Well Beaten Path
by jess2002
Summary: One summer changed everything in my life, but I had yet to feel the love I did that summer. Edward was the only person for me...only if I could see him again. Maybe after ten years I would. Entry from the showertoflowers contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This was my entry for the showertoflowers contest. It win anything, but I may continue this story at some point. **

Bpov

It had been ten years since I had walked the well beaten paths of my grandmother's summer home. I spent the summer of 2001 with my grandmother. So many things happened and changed that summer. I had always been close to my Gran, but that summer she became my best friend. Who would have thought that your seventy-eight year old grandmother would be the one you ran to when you had boy problems. Gran was so wise, and always knew what to say. Sometimes I was pretty sure she bullshitted her way through some of my problems, but she always made it better. I wish she was here to help me now. I needed her more than anything. She had gone to a better place. Maybe she was with my grandfather, but we would never know until we joined the ones we loved. I had hope that I would see her again. For now, I just had to hope that she would watch over me, and help me make the best decision for me.

A warm breeze blew, and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and all I could smell was wildflowers. The summer of oh one started to come back with all the bittersweet memories. The only thing that was bitter was the fact that the summer had to end. If it was an option, I would have stayed at the summer house with Gran and Edward. The smell of wildflowers made me think of only of Edward to this day. He was a charmer, and he knew how to make me swoon. I still had the small bunch of flowers he gave me our last day together.

Tears prickled my eyes as I thought of our goodbye. At least I had a goodbye with Edward, I didn't get one with Gran. I swear I could still hear his voice saying that he loved me. I have had three other men say they loved me, but none ever matched up to the sincerity that was in Edward's voice. He was my one and only love; no one ever compared to him. He was probably a different person now, but what we shared was too perfect to want anything else. Edward set the bar high for any other guy that walked into my life. None of my other boyfriends were sweet enough; romantic enough; or sexy enough.

I wish Edward and I both would have tried harder to stay in contact, but life had other plans for us. The last time I saw him in person was when we had our tearful goodbye. Last time I talked to him was 2004. After that, nothing. Between summer classes and work, neither one of us had time. I was still optimistic enough to believe that we would see each other again.

Now that I was standing in front of the summer house, I let a few tears slip down my face. I was a strong person, and I hated to cry, but my emotions were in overdrive. The place that held so many good memories were suddenly sad. The thought of why I was here broke me. Then with all the thoughts of Edward, I was falling apart quickly. Feeling that life was too short, was weighing on me as well. I was a twenty-seven year old workaholic. I needed to change my life. I needed to open my heart more. I needed love in my life.

I smiled through my tears as I though of the first day I met Edward.

_The sun was perfectly warm, and I was sunbathing in my favorite white bikini while reading a __book. My Gran had yelled at me to not get burnt. It was inevitable, but I put on sun block to ease her mind. As I lay there reading, I heard hushed voices. When I looked over my book, I saw a man and woman walking my way. I put my book down and called for Gran to come out. A huge smile plastered across Gran's face when she saw the couple. Our land was between two other properties. _

_ "Wait up!" I heard a voice yell. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and waited for the hottest boy I had ever seen. He had messy hair, and I was pretty sure he never brushed it. He had stubble on his face__ that made him look older. His jaw was so kissable, and the perfect shape for his face. As they came closer, I saw that his eyes were the prettiest gray blue. I never thought that gray could every be pretty, but his eyes really were. _

_ "Hello, sorry if we are disturbing you," the women said. I tried not to stare at the boy, but it just didn't work. I thought my knees were going to give out when he gave me a crooked smile. _

_ "Oh, not at all," Gran said sweetly. "I'm Maire Swan, and this is my granddaughter Bella."  
>"It's so nice to meet you," the woman said with a large smile. "I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle, and our son Edward."<em>

_ "What wonderful names you all have," Gran gushed. She loved older names._

_ "We haven't had neighbors in a long while, so we had to come and introduce ourselves," Carlisle said._

_ "Would you like to come in for a glass of tea?" Gran offered._

_ "That would be lovely,"Esme said turning to Edward. "You don't have to stay, I know you wanted to go swimming."_

_ "There's a place to go swimming here?" I asked. I loved to swim._

_ "Yeah, do you want to go?" Edward asked me._

_ "I would love to. Would it be okay?" I asked Gran. I knew she wasn't going to tell me no._

_ "Go on, just be back before dinner," she said as I hugged her. I ran into the house, grabbed a towel, and put on a pair of shorts. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and headed back to Edward. Little did I know, this was the beginning of the best relationship that I would ever have._

_ We walked close to one another, and fell into an easy conversation. There was a small pond in the middle of the woods. It wasn't very deep, but it was deep enough to get wet. I assumed it was a natural spring pond, because the water was freezing. It felt good again my hot skin. _

_ I found out that day that Edward was eighteen and he had just graduated high school. He was going to Dartmouth in the fall. He wanted to major in business. I was jealous, because he knew what he wanted to do with his life. I was hoping that within the next year I would know what I would want to do with my life. _

_ Edward liked cake and not cookies. He liked all music except for rap. He hated seafood, and he said if he ever had to eat it, he would starve. He could play the piano and guitar. He was fluent in Spanish and french. I found out most of his life in one afternoon. I loved to listen to him talk. His voice was so soothing and his laugh sounded like music. _

_ We would blatantly ogle each other. There was no shame in it, I guess, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I thought I was going to squeal when he asked if I had a boyfriend. When I said no, he started to get closer to me, and he told me that he didn't have a girlfriend. All I could do was blush and bit my lip. He put his arm around my shoulders as we sat in the water. My heart was thumping in my throat. Edward wasn't my first kiss, but he was the first kiss that I got into._

That first kiss became the first of many. I remembered my grandmother scolding us when she caught us kissing. She told us that kissing lead to sex, drugs, and rock and roll. I remembered laughing my ass off. Edward and I agreed to never do drugs, so we told Gran we were safe on that end. She just shook her head at us. Edward and I became one. I was where he was, and he was were I was. If Gran and I went to do something, she assumed that Edward was going with us. The same went for the Cullens. Edward and I were together from the end of June until Labor day. I even went with him to Dartmouth for his registration.

We confessed our love to each other almost a month into getting to know one another. I knew we weren't really in love, but it felt so right. It was good to have that boy who said that he loved you. Esme and Carlisle took Gran out a week after Edward and I said that we loved each other. The adults all trusted us, so there was no questions to leaving us alone. It was a hot and humid night, and the stars were shining bright. Edward and I were laying out by the pond, we talked some, but there was such tension in the air. That was the night we had our first fight.

_"What's going on in that pretty head of your?" He asked rolling over to his side._

_ "Nothing," I said not looking him in the eyes. I didn't really know what my problem was, but I was definitely acting weird._

_ "You have been off all day, and I want to know what is going on." I didn't say anything at first for the fact that I didn't know what to say. _

_ "It's nothing, really. I'm just worrying about things that I can't control." I told him hoping he would understand what I was saying._

_ "What's got you so worried?" He was such a boy!_

_ "I'm just sad that the summer is going to come to an end," I said as I heard him chuckle. "Why are you laughing?"_

_ "Babe, you don't know what is going to happen after the summer, so don't worry about it," he said. I turned to look at him and I saw him roll his eyes._

_ "You don't even care," I said as tears threatened to spill over._

_ "I care, Bella. I truly do, but why worry about something that isn't going to happen until September?" He said trying to end my rant. _

_ "Whatever," I said looking back up to the stars. I wished on every star that Edward and I would be together forever._

_ "Bella, I love you, but I'm not going to make false promises and then break your heart later," he said. I knew he was just being honest, but it was not what I wanted to hear._

_ "God, I wish I was a guy!"_

_ "What does that have to with anything?"_

_ "Because, if I was a guy I wouldn't give a fuck that I made a girl fall in love with me, and then crush her no matter what happened!" I said as I got up off the blanket and walked away. I took five steps before Edward grabbed a hold of my arm to stop me._

_ "Do you think that is how I feel? That I won't be heartbroken after this summer? I want this to be more than a summer fling! I'm not going to dwell on what could happen and then miss out on an amazing summer! I will not fight with you for the remainder of the summer over who is going to be hurt worse! Hate to tell you, but I will be just as upset as you! So, if you want to walk away now, then go, because I will not stop you," he said. Edward stared at me for a long minute and then walked back over to the blanket and sat back down. I wanted to walk away. I wanted to never look back, but I was drawn to Edward. There were no questions about it. _

I ended up walking back to him and laying my head on his shoulder. I told him how scared I was, and he told me that he felt the same. Looking back now, I knew that we were both scared, because we both knew that we weren't going to be able to be together. That summer was just the perfect ending to our childhood. Edward had just turned eighteen, and I was going to be eighteen that September. Part of me hoped that Edward wasn't that sweet young boy anymore. I wanted him to be an asshole, someone I would hate.

As I started to pack up the things that Gran kept in the summer house, I came across a box marked Bella. I had no idea what was in it, so I ripped it open. There were pictures of Edward and me, and some with Gran. The lump grew in my throat to where I felt like I couldn't breath. One picture brought back the memory of our first time together. Edward had the biggest smile on his face, and I looked as if I had a sign on my forehead that said 'I had sex'. I laughed out loud in the empty room. I was so nervous, that I wouldn't stop talking. I hugged the picture to my chest and thought of the first time I had done the deed.

_"What if I get pregnant?" I asked as Edward kissed down my neck._

_ "I'm not worried. You have been on the pill for over a year, and I have a condom. We're good, I promise," he said as he untied my bikini top._

_ I felt comfortable with him, and he had already seen me naked. We knew that we were going to share our first time together. We had talked about it for days. I had already gone down on him as he had on me, but we were going to go all the way._

_ "I love you, Bella. I don't think I will ever be able to tell or show you how much I love you," he told me. My heart melted, I loved him so much._

_ "You have to go slow," I said. He smiled at me as he rolled the condom down his shaft. He was so big, I was sure he was going to rip me into two._

_ "I'm starting to think you don't trust me," he said with a playful pout. He brought his lips to mine as he positioned himself between my legs. _

_ "My heart is racing."_

_ "That's a good thing," he said with a smile._

_ "Maybe you should just go really fast. Ya know, it should be like ripping off a..."_

_ "Bella?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Shut up."_

_ "I'm trying, but I'm so nervous. I know it is going to hurt, and in two days you are going to want to do it again, and I think I'm going to be still scared. I want to be good enough for you..." I was caught off by Edward's mouth on mine. His kisses always left me speechless. As he deepened the kiss, he started to push into me. My whole body stiffened, and Edward rubbed his hands up and down my torso. The more he rubbed, the more relaxed I became. He knew me better than anyone. He knew how to make me laugh, cry, and he knew every way to calm me down._

_ "I love you," Edward said as he pushed into me and took my innocents. I felt a burning sensation, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. After a few thrusts, I almost enjoyed it. I would have maybe gotten off if it would have lasted longer, but Edward couldn't hack it. My first reaction was to ask if it was over, but I knew that would be a blow to his ego. _

_ "That was the best I have ever had," I said trying to make light of the situation._

_ "Yeah, you top my list as well," he said as we cuddled into each other and laughed. "Was it as painful as you thought it was going to be?"_

_ "No," I said as I kissed his chest. "Thank you."_

_ "For what?"_

_ "For loving me."_

_ "You are amazing, baby. What's not to love?"_

It was too much being at the summer house by myself. My goodbye with Edward started playing in my head. I wanted Edward so badly. I wanted Gran. I know she would tell me to get off my ass and find my man. I wanted to, but I was scared of rejection. What if he was married already? I don't think I would be able to handle that. I would rather live with the what if's than go and find him to have my heart broken again.

I looked back in the box and found all the flowers that Edward had giving me. More tears fell from my eyes. That was when I promised myself I would at least look him up on facebook to see if he was single. I needed closure, and I needed to move on. I was done with living in the past.

_I had been crying for the last day. I had to say goodbye to Edward, and it was the last thing I wanted to do. His car was all packed and ready to go. I was stalling as long as I could. Edward wrapped his arms around me and my back was to his front._

_ "I miss you already,"he whispered in my ear. His words broke me completely. I turned in his __arm and cried into his chest. It made me feel better when I heard him sniffle into my hair. He was just __as upset as I was. Just like he had told me._

_ "I love you Edward," I said as loud as my voice allowed._

_ "I love you too," he said as his voice cracked. "I have something for you," he said clearing his throat. He pulled away from me and reached into his car. I laughed out a sob when I saw a small bouquet of wild flowers. _

_ "I love flowers," I said with a not so lady like snort._

_ "I know. I think I have given you enough to last a little while, right?" He asked._

_ "Yes," I whispered. "Drive safe, and don't forget me."_

_ "I couldn't forget you if I tried," he said. That made me feel good. "I love you so much."_

_ "I love you just as much," I said as our lips lightly touched. We deepened our kiss and our hands touched whatever body part we could. I was trying to memorize the feel and smell of him._

_ He gave me three quick kisses and an even faster I love you before he got into his car. His face was wet with tears and it broke my heart more to see him so upset._

That was the last time I had seen him in person. We would have been so good together. I should have tried harder, even if he didn't, I wouldn't have live with so many regrets. I pushed the box full of memories away. The emotion inside the small box was too much. I got up off the floor and headed outside, I needed air. Once I was outside, I couldn't breathe or move. I thought for sure I was dreaming. I was positive that I was dreaming. There was no way this was happening. If it was real, I knew my amazing grandmother was behind this.

"Hey."

"Edward?"

Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Present day...

I couldn't stop staring at him. I was afraid if I did, he would disappear. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a muscle shirt; just like I remembered. He looked the same, just older. His hair was messier than I remembered.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as he walked closer to me.

I didn't know what to do. I had been waiting to see him for so long, but now that he was here, I didn't know what to do or say. I had missed him so much, and I needed him so badly. I wiped the tears from my face and walked down the porch stairs. Edward and I met at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't know what came over me, but I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. There seemed to be nothing else to do. I felt comforted once his arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't stop myself. Edward didn't say anything. All he did was rub my back. Once I was able to control myself a little bit, I pulled back, but he kept me close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you could use a hand. My mom and dad are at our summer house with the kids. Mom said if you weren't to tired that you are invited to dinner," he said wiping away a stray tear.

"You're all here?" I said as he nodded.

"As soon as my mom found out you were going to be here, we all thought we should be here with you," he said with a sad smile. "Sorry it took me so long to see you. I never forgot about you," he said as I started to cry again. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to stop these last few days. I found a box of stuff that Gran kept from our summer together," I said as we both smiled.

"I'd love to walk down memory lane with you," he said as he rubbed my back.

"Well, I already walked down that road, and that is what got me crying so hard. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to see or talk to you," I told him.

"Me too. I got myself in a little bit of a predicament about seven years ago, but all is good now. I have been so busy that the years just slipped away," he said still holding me.

"What happened? Wait...what kids?" I asked feeling stupid. He said he brought the kids right?

"I have two children."

"Oh my god! That's great. You and your wife must be so happy," I said with a smile, even though I wanted to die of depression. He had kids, and I wasn't the mother, I was pretty sure I was crushed.

"Divorced. I did the noble thing, and I regretted it. You can't marry without love, and I have only truly loved once," he said as he lowered his mouth to mine. I thought it was very bold of him, but I wasn't going to stop him. This was the only man I had ever loved. As soon as his lips touched mine, I was brought back to my first kiss; my first time having sex; and my first love. He felt the same as he did ten years ago, but better.

"I've missed you," I said as we broke our heated kiss. We were forehead to forehead, and he was running his fingers down my ponytail.

"I've missed so much. I've wanted to call you so many times, but life just got in the way," he said as we stared at each other.

"I understand," I said as I hugged him. I was feeling so much better knowing that I was with the man I loved. I thought after I would see him I would kinda get over it, but my feelings felt even stronger. "I don't think my boyfriend will like it very much when I tell him you kissed me," I said with a straight face. His face fell, and I tried no to laugh.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking," he said as I started to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you," I said with a laugh. He use to always mess with me all the time, and I was glad I could finally get him back.

"That isn't funny."

"Yes it is, and I needed a good laugh," I said as he chuckled a little. "Thanks for coming," I said as I hugged him again. "Do you want to come in? Or do you need to get back?"

"I'm free for the afternoon," he said as I smiled. I was going to get to spend the afternoon with him! That day became the happiest day I had in a long time, but at the same time, my days had been so sad.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked as we entered the house.

"That would be great. It looks just as I remember," he said as he looked around.

"I know. She kept everything the same," I said with a sad sigh. "Look at the picture she has over the mantle." I watched as he walked over to the fireplace. He stood and stared at the picture that my grandmother always kept. It was a picture of the summer we spent at the summer house. It was Edward and I, Gran, Esme, and Carlisle. As I poured him some tea I looked up, and I saw him wipe a tear away.

"Do you remember when Gran yelled at us for making out on the porch?" He asked as I laughed knowing I thought of the same thing just a little while before. "She was right."

"About what?"

"Sex, drugs, and rock and roll."

"The perfect Edward Cullen did drugs? You promised you would never touch the stuff," I said with another laugh.

"College can do crazy things to you," he said with a smile. "Did the perfect Bella Swan keep her promise?"

"No, I smoked a joint or two," I said handing him his drink.

"What I would have given to see you high. You were a riot sober. I bet you were hysterical," he said laughing at me.

"Whatever," I said shaking my head as we sat on the couch. I didn't see myself getting much working done. "So, tell me about your kids?"

"They are my pride and joy," he said showing me pictures. He had a boy and girl.

"They are too cute! What are their names?"

"Maddie and Mason," he said as I looked back at the pictures. Maddie had strawberry blond hair and Edward's green eyes. She was a tiny little thing.

"How old is she?"

"Five, but she looks like she is three. Her aunt Alice is twenty-three and she isn't even five foot," he said. "Mason will be seven on your birthday," he told me with a smile.

"No way, that is so cool," I said as I looked at Edward's mini me. He had the copper color hair and green eyes. From the picture of the two kids together Mason looked so tall. They were both going to be heartbreakers. "You are a lucky man to have such beautiful babies."

"I am. Do you want to know Maddie's whole name?" He asked as I nodded. "Madison Isabella Cullen," he said as my eyes teared up. "I never forgot you." I couldn't say anything; all I could do was cry. "Wanna know why we call her Maddie? She hates the name Madison, just like you hate Isabella."

"That is too funny," I said with a laugh.

"When you meet them, I'll introduce her as Madison. She hates it when I call her by her given name."

"You want me to meet them?"

"Of course. You are going to come to dinner, right?" Again all I did was nod. "Where are you living?"

"I'm still in Forks, why?"

"I'm moving to Washington," he said as I stared at him.

"Where?"

"Port Angeles," he said as I smiled.

"That's an hour away from me," I said like an idiot.

"I know, so I was thinking that maybe we can go out on a few dates or something," he said as we smiled at each other.

"I don't know if I can do that. I'm a workaholic," I said with a sigh.

"Well, I think you will have to change a few things then," he said as he put his arm around me.

"Maybe, but I can't lose you again," I said honestly.

"I don't think I can lose you again either. Bella, I have never felt the love that I had for you with anyone else," he said as I bit my lip. How was it we had the same feelings? Now, I knew our love was real.

"I feel the same way," I said. He pulled me to him, and our lips connected. I pulled him as close to me as I could. No one's hands ever felt so good on my body. I moved myself until I was straddled on his lap. Nothing felt more perfect than the feeling of being on his lap.

He had pushed my shirt up a bit, and his hands were on the bare skin of my waist. The tingling that I felt ten years ago was still there. His hands were more rough than I remembered, but they still felt amazing. We broke our kiss just long enough to lose our shirts. His body had changed, but for the better. When he was eighteen, he had muscles, but now he had more of a toned body. He was hairier than I thought he would be, but I found it very sexy.

He rubbed his hands up and down my back. The tank top I was wearing had a built in bra, so I didn't bother with one when I got dressed. He broke our kiss, and trailed kisses along the curve of my neck. As he attacked my neck with kisses and love bites, I shamelessly dry humped him. I needed him so badly. When his mouth made it to my breasts, I thew my head back, and let out the loudest moan I that had ever passed my lips. He was the only one that could make me sound like a whore. When he was done with my tits, he picked me up and lay me on the couch. Before he laid on top of me, he pulled his pants off. Was it possible for cocks to grow? I was sure he wasn't that big ten years ago. Maybe I had just been deprived of perfect shafts. As soon as I could get my shorts unbuttoned, he was yanking them off. There was no need in my mind to tell him that we needed to slow down, we had waited ten years, I was sure that was slow enough.

"Are you still on the pill?" He asked me while he ran his finger down my wet folds.

"Yes," I said as I stroked him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he pushed into me. He was better than I remembered. The feeling of him inside me, made me orgasm. I hadn't had such a strong orgasm in ten years. At that moment, I was positive that I wouldn't be able to let him go. He had learned a few tricks in ten years as well. The way he placed my legs so he could go deeper made me almost scream. He knew what he was doing, and I was enjoying ever minute of it.

"Edward, this feel so..." I couldn't come up with the right words.

"Out of this fucking world," he grunted out. Yup, that about covered it. Out of this world was a perfect way to describe how I was feeling. He would pick up the pace, and then slow down. I knew he was trying to make it last, but I was on the verge of falling apart, and I knew he was.

"Right there, baby," I said as I arched my back slightly. "I'm going to cum again."

"Me too. You feel better than I remembered," he said as my body broke out in chills. His voice was so sexy. I could probably cum a little with him just speaking to me.

He pushed my legs back slightly, and I clamped down around his cock. He quickened his pace, and my fingers dug into his arm. Just as he finished, he attacked my mouth with an eager kiss. As his movements slowed, so did his kiss. As we both came down from our climax high, we stayed connected and tangled ourselves together.

"I'm not going to get much work done," I said as we snuggled into each other.

"How long are you going to be here?" He asked as he gave me a kiss.

"Just for the week. How long are you going to be here?"

"I think we are going to be here for two weeks. Do you think you can work it out so we can spend some more time here?" He asked me with another kiss.

"I think I can work something out. When do you move to Washington?"

"Everything is being moved next week. Alice is going to be overseeing everything. The kids are a bit of a handful, so when we found out about Gran, we all agreed that it was best if we came here," he told me.

"I see. Moving a house full of stuff is a little much for one person," I said as he laughed.

"You don't know Alice. She lives for this kind of thing. She is an interior designer, and she was just happy that I was moving closer to her. She live about an hour and a half outside of Port Angeles,"

"So, Alice is your ex-wife's sister?"

"Yeah, she was the one that got the brains, the morals, the manners, and the all around good head on her shoulders. Not like her coldhearted sister, who cares about no one but herself. Tanya and I haven't been together in two years, and our divorce was finalized about six month ago. As soon as she found out she was getting nothing, she took off. If she goes one more month without seeing the kids or calling, I can have her rights terminated," he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Do the kids ask about her?"

"No, they have seen a lot in their little years. Mason hates when someone brings her up. I know more happened than they are telling me, but it's all over as far as I'm concerned. I don't want to talk about her anymore," he said with a sigh.

"Okay," I said, but I wanted to know everything about him.

"You want to ask questions, don't you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but we have time for that, right?"

"We do, so what have you been up to?" He asked as we spent hours talking about what we had been up to in the last ten years.

I told him how I worked two jobs. I worked from home as an editor for a publishing company, and on the weekend I worked as a photographer. I had a small studio in my house that I used to do propitiates or family photos. I would also do weddings and birthdays. I made a very good living for myself. I had plenty of money saved to where I could took off a couple of month. I hadn't had a vacation in six years. I started working right out of college, and never stopped. Working kept my mind busy, and that was what I needed.

I was hoping that Edward and I would work, and that I could juggle a relationship with my work. Edward also worked from home. He was an accountant, and his busiest time was January through April. Other than that he worked nine to five. I didn't think being an accountant brought in that much money. He told me that he made a comfortable living for him and his kids. I also found out that when his grandfather passed away, Edward was left a few million dollars. He had invested in many different companies, and he really could make a living on that alone, but he liked being an accountant. He loved the simple life, and I loved that about him.

I could see the two of us having a happy life together. I hoped his kids liked me, and I hoped Alice liked me. If Alice and I didn't become friends, I hoped that she would at least approve of me. I don't know why I would feel the need to seek her approval, but she seemed to be a big part of Edward's life. I knew we had his parents approval, but I was pretty sure having the children's approval was most important.

Edward and I stayed cuddled on the couch for the remainder of the afternoon. We were both reluctant to move, so we could get ready for dinner. I was excited to see Carlisle and Esme, and nervous to meet Maddie and Mason. I felt like a teenager being around him. We showered quickly together and dressed for dinner. Edward gathered his clothes from the living room, and I put on clean clothes.

I took a deep breath as we walked out of the cottage. Edward took my hand in his as we walked the well beaten path to his parents' cottage. Something so little as walking hand and hand brought back memories. I was hoping to make some new memories. I wanted...no needed his children to like me. If they didn't like me, Edward and I really didn't stand a chance.

"Daddy! You have been gone all day!" I heard a little voice say. I watched as a tiny little girl came running to Edward. He picked her up, and he looked so natural with her. Once she was seated in his arms, she ran her small little fingers through his hair. "Why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower," he told Maddie.

"Why?" She asked looking confused.

"Because, I got all sweaty," he said as I blushed.

"You didn't go swimming did you?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"No, but I want you to meet my friend. This is Bella. Bella, this is my daughter Madison," he said as her tiny hand cover his mouth.

"My name is Maddie. My daddy thinks it's funny to call me Madison," she said as she smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Maddie," I said as she smiled. "You are a very pretty little girl."

"Thank you," she said as Edward pulled her hand off is mouth. "Can we go swimming?"

"Not tonight, but maybe you, me, Mase, and Bella can go see if the pond is still out by the meadow," Edward said as his daughter smiled big.

"Mase was mean to me."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he told me that there were going to be snakes and spiders in my bed before bedtime," she said with a small shiver.

"MASON!" Edward yelled. "I will double check your bed before you lay down for the night," Edward said kissing Maddie's cheek. I watched as Mason came out playing a hand held video game. Edward placed Maddie down on her feet and she held my hand. I thought I was going to cry.

"Hey dad," Mason said without looking up from his game. Edward didn't say anything to him, but he did take the game from Mason, turn it off, and then placed the game in his back pocket.

"You can have it back in a few days," Edward said as his little mini me rolled his eyes and then glared at Maddie.

"Dad! She colored in my comic book! I could have hit her!" Mason said throwing his hands in the air.

"Madison, why did color in his book?"

"He wouldn't play with me," she said as she hid behind my leg.

"Where were your grandparents?" Edward asked.

"Grammy was weeding, and Papa was in his office," Mason said.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but his happens...often," Edward said placing his head on the back of my head.

"It's okay," I said holding back the urge to kiss him.

"I'm Mason, are you Bella?"

"I am."

"Sorry about your grandma," he said. I thought that was the cutest thing ever. I was sure he didn't really understand about death, but it was sweet all the same.

"I hope I'm old like you when Grammy goes to heaven," Maddie said. Edward busted out laughing. Did she just call me old?

"I hope so too," I told her as I nudged Edward in the ribs. "Just remember, you will always be older than me," I said with a wink.

"Can I have my game back?" Mason asked Edward.

"Not right now," Edward said. Mason didn't like that answer, but her didn't argue. We walked inside and all I could smell was sauce.

"Esme made her sauce!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, she didn't know when you had a meal last, so she wanted to make your favorite," Edward said.

"Bella, it's so good to see you," Esme said as we entered the kitchen. She gave me the best hug and Edward was helping the kids wash their hands. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. "He has always been a natural."

"He seems like an amazing father."

"He is," Esme said smiling proudly. "I'm glad we could be here for you."

"Thank you, I really needed it," I told her as we hugged again.

"What are your plans for the week?" Esme asked as every one but Carlisle sat at the table.

"Just packing up the house and closing it up. I'm thinking of selling it," I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I don't have time. I told you I work a lot. I just want someone to enjoy the house, I don't want it to just sit there," I said with a sad sigh.

"You can't sell," Edward said turning to me.

"I said I was thinking about it, not doing it. We can talk later," I said patting his leg. I heard Esme snicker as she watched the two of us go back and forth.

Carlisle joined us after a while, and he seemed to have age the most out of anyone. He looked so worn out and tired. I found out that he took an early retirement, but continued to write medical text books. Sitting at the Cullen's dinner table again felt right. I felt like I belonged. I was happy that Edward asked if I would like to help him tuck in the kids for bed. We walked into Maddie and Mason's room and they were arguing about if there was going to be a night light or not. Maddie wanted it, and Mason didn't. I told all of them that I would be back in a minute and headed out the house. I had the perfect solution. I ran over to Gran's cottage and I was able to find my old glow worm. Just as I was walking back into the kid's room, Edward was just finishing a story.

"I thought you left upset," Edward whispered to me. I shook my head no, and sat on Maddie's bed.

"This was mine when I was a kid, so you have to take extra special care of it, okay?" I said to Maddie as she shook her head yes. "This is a glow worm. If you get scared in the night, you squeeze the belly and it lights up," I told her as I squeezed the belly.

"Thanks Bella," Maddie said giving me a hug. "I'm gonna miss you when we move to the Port," she said as I chuckled at her.

"I don't live here. I live in Forks, and that is just one hour from Port Angeles," I told her as she smiled.

"So, you can tuck me in every night?"

"Not every night, but I can see what I can do," I told her as I kissed her head.

"Okay, how 'bout every weekend?" She asked as I chuckled at her. She was a persistent little thing.

"I think that can be arranged," Edward said placing each of his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you going to be here in the morning?" Mason asked with a yawn.

"No, but I'm going to go with you guys to see if the pond is still out back," I said as they both sighed.

"Grandma says the couch is comfy. She told me that Papa knows so," Maddie said as Edward and I laughed.

"Goodnight, love you," Edward said as he shut off the light.

Could this be my life? Could I have it all? Could I have the man I love; a marriage; two children, maybe one of my own? Could it really happen? I had so many hopes now. I needed this.

"Stay the night with me," Edward said pulling me out of my musing.

"I don't know if that is a good idea," I said.

"Well then, I will stay with you."

"Edward..."

"No, we have been apart for ten years; I don't want to be apart from you right now. So, either you stay here or I stay with you," he said matter a factly.

"Okay, you win," I said with a laugh. "I'll stay here with you, but I really need to go get some work done."

"Okay, let's go, and this time we really will get something done," he said with a wink. I was so happy. My life was coming together.

Okay, there you have the second chapter. I think I am going to do one more chapter and that is it. There are links on my profile for facebook, twitter, and my new blog.

Thanks to all my girls: DRS, TAT, and SIOBHAN2006!


End file.
